In The Dark
by GaarasKitsune
Summary: GaaraXFemale Naruto.WARNING! attempt in suicide and lemon! Please R&R first time writing a song fic so go easy on me.


Disclaimer: SONG FIC! GaaraXFemale Naruto. No i do not own naruto or any of its characters or the song.One-Shot But i might continue it im not sure yet.please R&R 

"speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**"Lyrics"**_

Naruko sat alone in the forests surrounding Konoha.The moonlight showed the glint of metal in her hand.Tears flowed from her dull blue eyes.He was gone.There was no one else that would be there for her like him.'Is this what it has come to?'Tears fell onto the forest floor as she slowly brought the kunai up to her wrist.

**_"When it seems Like the world around you's breaking _**

**_And it feels Like there's no one else around you "_**

"WHY!?!?! SASUKE why did you leave me here?!?!?"she screamed out loud in the silent forest.She sliced the kunai through her wrist.But through he tears it was shallow and not deep enough to kill her but enough to make blood flow out.Her sobbing increased.She hated this.She had nothing left.

**_"And it's quiet _**

**_There's a silence in the darkness _**

**_And it sounds Like the carnival is over"_**

Her sorrow was soon replaced with anger.It was his fault.He caused me to do this.She remembered when she was little.All the villagers,all the cold looks and beatings.And the accident...How could she have been so stupid?She let out another scream of anger and pain.She always felt alone no matter how many people were there.

**_"As you walk In the crowded empty spaces _**

**_And you stare At the emptiness around you_**

**_You wanna go To the city and the bright lights _**

**_Get away From the sinners that surround you"_**

She brought the kunai up to her wrist again.Hoping to end it this time.But before she was able to even bring it through her wirst someone knocked it out of her hand."Stop"Dull blue eyes looked up to see Jade green."Why?"She asked through her tears "Why wont you let me die?!?!?"Gaara's eyes softend for a bit.He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

**_"Cause I will be there _**

**_And you will be there _**

**_We'll find each other in the dark _**

**_And you will see _**

**_And I'll see you too_**

**_Cause we'll be together in the dark"_**

"Because I Love you"Naruko sobs stopped as she looked up at him."w...what?!?!?"Gaara held on to her as though she was just going to dissapper from hsi life."I Love You"Narukos eyes widend.Gaara looked into her eyes.He kissed her.Softly at first.He was about to pull away when she kissed him back a little more roughly at first.It felt like forever before they broke the kiss both gasping for breath.

**_"Cause if it's coming for you _**

**_Then it's coming for me _**

**_Cause I will be there _**

**_Cause we need each other in the dark _**

**_And if it terrifies you _**

**_Then it terrifies me _**

**_Cause I will be there _**

**_So we've got each other in the dark"_**

Gaara went back again to claim her lips.He swore to make her forget about him.To make her know that she was his,And only his.Before they realized it.They were both stripped down to only their underwear.Gaara led a soft trail of kisses down her neck.He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently.Making Naruko moan in extacy.He smirked.'His sense of smell told him she was taken once before.he saw the look of worry in her eyes.No...He would make her forget that she was ever taken by anyone but him.He kissed her roughly.while sliding her panties off of her.

**_"As I look into the sky _**

**_There's sparks bright as ice _**

**_You want me to take you over there_**

**_I want you to stay with me _**

_**C****uz you're not the only one **_

**_The only one_**

_**No, no**** Don't worry **_

**_You're not the only one"_**

Gently he slid his rock hard length into her.He could see the look of pain in eyes.He stopped letting her get used to his size.She bucked her hips letting him know that it was alright.He pushed himself slowly into her until he was all the way in.She moaned loudly.Gaara started off at a slow pace,not wanting to hurt her.She bucked her hips and moaned for him to go faster.Gaara complied happily.The forest around them was soon filled with their moans.

**_"Cause if it's coming for you _**

**_Then it's coming for me _**

**_But I will be there _**

**_Cuz we need each other in the dark _**

**_And if it's panicking you _**

**_Then it's panicking me _**

**_But I will be there _**

**_So we've got each other in the dark"_**

"Gaara!"Naruko screamed as she climaxed.Gaara came too screaming out Narukos name.Gaara pulled out of her slowly.He kissed her on the lips softly"I Love You"Naruko smiled.'I'm not alone'.She smiled to herself.They fell asleep in eachothers arms as the soft glow of the moonlight surrounded them.

**_"In the dark _**

**_In the dark _**

**_We'll need each other in the dark_**

**_In the dark_**

**_In the dark _**

**_We'll hold each other in the dark_**

**_Now we're saved together in the dark_**

**_Cause we've got each other in the dark"_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gahhh I know that sucked...but give me a break please? I was Really upset when I wrote this.Well anyways the song is In the dark by dj teisto ahahah its my favorite song.  
ahaha please Read & Review!!!!!!! and tell me if I should continue this fanfic...ahahah thankies! and ideas would be very helpful! 


End file.
